wwecruzfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Over the Limit (Season 1)
Over the Limit was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place at the PNC Arena in Raleigh, North Carolina on May 20, 2011. Six professional wrestling matches took place at the event. Background Over the Limit involved different wrestlers from scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. The main feud from the Raw brand heading into Over the Limit was between John Cena and Rey over the WWE Championship, and had been going on . Rey won the WWE Championship against Jhon at the Summerslam pay-per-view in a match, The next night on Raw, Rey and Jhoncena make team but Cena don´t appear living Misterio along.Rey then begin telling how he was a real wrestler and better than Cena. Cena say that Misterio has no the guts to be with him 1 hour in the ring, so an IronMan Match was pacted. The predominant feud from the SmackDown brand was between CM Punk, ALberto del Rio and Shaemus, over Punk's World Heavyweight Championship. As the team they form The Elite Force Alberto and Shaemus were make number one contender to stopt the havoc they were doing. Alberto say he want to show he can beat Punk fair and sqaure and make a turn fae, making it a Triple Treath this battle with no advantage. The rivalry between Ziggler and Triple H was continued from the previous pay-per-view. After been attacked in his house Dolf challange Triple H, Alexis Texas pacted an unique match know as an horror house match ,a extreme rules abttle ina house , the winner will be the one who pinned hte other or submitted him, it has the normal rules except for no count outs. Another feud was over the WWE Intercontinental Championship between the defending champion Ezekiel Jackson and Teddibiase .ted was ina feud with Cody saying he don´t need his help , he is fine and he will go alone know in his path, making this team, he then say he is ready for going in a championship for itself, Edge decide to make it number one contender for the Intercontinental champion. A special tournament fo rthe new Taker Tag Team Titles were going with eight teams participating, The Corre defeated Thereal Americans, The Nexus vence CH New Element, Los Matadores defeat Sin Cara rew and Airboom lost against the Cobro. The Corre then defeated Cobros and Los Matadores to the Nexus leading to the finals in the PPV. In the only women's match scheduled on the card, Natalia defended the WWE Divas Championship against MichelleMcool and Eve Torres.[7][17] Event The first match that aired as part of the pay-per-view was Los Matadores versus the Nexus in a Tag Team Ladder Match. the championship were a special ones know as the Taker Tag Team Championship for the special year of the Undertaker retirement . Los Matadores amekaEstocada to end Heath Slater and Justing Gabriel and Diego and Fernando took the belts been crowned new champions. The next match was a singles match between Ted DiBiase and Intercontinental champion Ezekiel Jackson In the early stages of the match, Ted try to break the legs of Zeke but this one ended with the control of the battle and retained after a submission. The third match on the card was Diva Match, several models who were special members alongwith the Divas in the match come ina spec ial Ford card, the models were topless only wearing the seatbelts, The matchwas between champion Natalia defending with Eve Torres and MichellMcool. It was a great battle with the Divas breaking pins and going forth and go but at the end Natalia make a doublesharpshooter.The next match was an unique match between Dolf Ziggler and Triple H a House of Horror Match , it was a match in a house with extreme rules. Triple H break a table usinght ebody of Dolf Ziggler and then he launch him against a mirror when they went to the top Ziggler launch him trough a windown and he fall in a car, then Dolf fall with an elbow to Triple H, this one take a pump of water to hit it, Ziggler thenb reak a Wii U in the head of Triple H, throw it trough the stairs and take the battle. The Rock make an special appearance sayinghe will soon show a surprise. Main event matches The first main event match of the night was between the World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio and Shaemus. The match was a great intense match who fullfiled aerial moves, brawler moves, techniques an saw also a bit of extreme, it was a great match that come to an ennd with Punk winning after Alberto hitting Shaeus to the head and CM PUnk apply the GTS. The main event was John Cena versus Rey Misterio for the WWE Championship in an "Iron" match, wAs the bell rang to signal the start of the match Rey leave the ring out, even if he lose the match he would retain Cena bring Rey to the ring fast and begin a series of attack that make him pin Misterio easily Rey keep going outside the ring this strategy prove latter succusfully as Jhon Cena begin to lose stamania , then Rey begin to have an advantage but soon Cena recover but was uable to make the last count making a draw of 3-3 in this IronMan Mat ch, Rey retained becase of the draw. Category:Mediamass